<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artistic tastes (Female!Ruggie) by CTtrajan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546895">Artistic tastes (Female!Ruggie)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan'>CTtrajan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruggie/readers: Taking the tag to the top! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fluff, Other, female!ruggie bucchi, genderbent, taking the tag to the top!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ruggie asked you if you drew well, this is NOT what you thought she meant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruggie Bucchi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruggie/readers: Taking the tag to the top! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artistic tastes (Female!Ruggie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written to comfort my friend (@enbyratz on tumblr) so that's why Ruggie's a girl since they asked for me to include that. She isn't meant to be any less accurate to the character himself though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kay~ Stay still a little longer alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snickering as she dips her brush in the paint, Ruggie winks slyly as she paints you in your pose. Although she said it was totally serious and a pose she’s been “dying to try”, you can’t help but think she made you sit in such a stupid way with an apple balanced on your head to mock you. You’re just glad you got to wear nice clothes and see her in some too. A jeering glint stays present in her smile but her eyes stay fond as they look at you, glittering with excitement as she finishes off her artwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay~ Done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eagerly showing off her masterpiece, she laughs as you nearly recoil in horror at the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks just like you doesn’t it? Nishishishi~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you reach to hold it, she swipes it away, sticking her tongue out teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh~! Gotta give me all your money first. I ain’t free ya know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she hands the canvas to you, her tail wagging behind her as her ears bounce whilst she jumps from her seat, pushing you into it instead. Smirking as she strikes a regal pose, Ruggie grins at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn now! Draw me the best ya can alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully taking the paintbrush, you dip it in the paints and start painting, doing your best to capture her image. Glancing over the side of the canvas, you catch glimpses of her in her pose - and of her watching you with a teasing smirk the entire while. You try to work that smirk into the painting but it doesn’t turn out like you think it would. It’s too late though so you can’t scrap it now. It takes a short while and she hums softly in the meantime. The melody is soft and soothing, carrying away all of your worries as you paint with a small smile. Soon, you’re finished and you nervously show her your work, laughing a little tensely in anticipation of her opinion. Ruggie stares at the art and then at you, lingering her gaze on your paint stained hands before busting out a wide grin. Catching your neck in a hug, she coos fondly over your work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww you’re so good at this! Looks absolutely amazing~ Hey hey, maybe we should sell your artwork online!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding the picture up to her face, she beams brightly, stars shining in her grey eyes, lighting up her face in a pink flush. She tilts her head and asks you curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Do we look alike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You struggle to answer, comparing your art to the brilliantly beaming image of the real life masterpiece. All you can think of is how little your skill could do to capture the adorable sight of her eyes brimming with excitement. Sighing, you take the picture out of her hands and softly caress the side of her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the real one looks better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding your hand to her face and leaning towards the touch, she coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>